The Wreck of Our Hearts
by HisDelusionalLover
Summary: Damon is leaving Mystic Falls after Elena's transition. He comes to say goodbye to her. She wants to make him stay. But then she realizes she's unable to defy him for some strange reason. Damon/Elena
1. Bitter and Sweet

**A/N: Hey, this story is going to be a two-part. Please read and review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

 **Bitter and Sweet**

"I'm going away for a while," Damon says to her.

A while. It could be a while for a vampire, but for a human it could be forever. But that's out of the equation now.

"Where are you going?" Elena tries to keep calm in her voice. Although, her heart threateningly skips a beat and a nauseating feeling churns into her stomach.

"Oh, you know… here and there," he throws her a wink accompanied by his branded little smirk.

"When will you be back?" she prods, as though she doesn't already know this story. But no crime in trying to rewrite.

"I don't know," He shrugs a little, looking away.

Elena knows what _that_ means. He is leaving to never come back. And why should he ever? This town has never favored him, always took something and never gave anything in return. This fucking place is greedy, once he almost died to save it, and now it's driving him away. Always takes, but too selfish to give back. Just like her…

But she wants to stop him. She made a mistake she has an eternity to repent for. She made a choice - the biggest mistake in her whole life. The words she had said to him in those last minutes of her human life were big, fat lies. And she can't seem to revoke them now. She can't…

"Alright," Damon hesitates a little, never expecting her to be _that_ cold. But she's a vampire now, so what the hell… he's no judge when it comes to feelings.

Elena turns her back on him, suddenly resolute, looking for something on her cluttered desk. When she doesn't find whatever she's looking for she starts pulling the drawers open in haste.

Damon frowns at her quizzically. He watches her as she rushes across the room in front of the dressing table and starts rampaging through the knick-knacks. He stares at her bewildered for a moment before walking towards her.

But Elena still doesn't seem to acknowledge him as she haphazardly rummages into a box and throws away the items inside it callously on the floor.

"Elena," Damon feels a little hurt at her ignorance towards him, but he is also a little spooked at her actions. _What in the hell is wrong with her?_

Finally, just as he steps in to restrain her crazy hunt, Elena lets out a sharp scream. And Damon flashes beside her, quickly looking at her frame to see what caused her harm. He hears the sizzle and smells the stench of burning flesh almost at the same time. Shocked, he looks at her eyes.

 _What the hell…_

Elena's eyes are wide, brimming with tears. But she wouldn't let them fall. She grits her teeth as the searing pain shoots through her hand. But she won't let go. Never let go. He has to know that.

Only then Damon's own eyes fall to the source of the smell. She has her left hand in a fist on her side, and the angry red spots can be seen on the sides of the fingers as they appear and vanish simultaneously.

"What the fuck－" Damon wrenches her hand out in front of them and attempts to pry her fist open with his hands.

But she's not a weak human anymore. So she forces her own strength to counter his.

Damon hysterically looks at her, his own eyes crazed now. _Has she fucking lost her mind?_

"Elena," Damon grits his teeth, still trying simultaneously not to hurt her hand anymore and wanting her to give up. Then finally he overpowers her impressive force. But when he does Damon lets out a shriek of his own. And he swats some dusty substance off his palm as fast as he can.

Vervain.

"What the hell, Elena?" He looks at her dumbfounded. But she looks unapologetic, still holding back the tears, barely. His eyes soften looking at hers. He can't tell why she's acting like a loon all of a sudden.

...

Elena stopped wearing the vervain filled necklace since her turning, for obvious reason, of course. But she still kept it instead of returning it to Stefan, because it was still important to her. It meant something profound. And when she looks at the beautiful pendant, it reminds her of her birthday night, when _he_ gave it to her as a gift.

So she kept it safe, deciding to wear it again once she got rid of the vervain. But the drama never left her life and she had forgotten to do so.

Elena doesn't understand what is happening to her. Damon just told her that he was leaving. Leaving from here, from Mystic Falls, most importantly, leaving her. She heard him just fine. She knows she can't tell him not to go. She just knows, Goddammit. Why can't she tell him how much she doesn't want him to go? _What has come to her?_

She had finally come to the conclusion that no matter what, she couldn't undo the things that happened between them. She can't undo the feelings she feels for him. They can't go back to being just friends, and being just acquaintances will be impossible. In that fateful night she chose Stefan, not him. So it would be an act of mercy if she lets him go now, without any more heartbreak and false sparks of hope.

But she also knows that if he leaves today, there will be nothing here for her. He'll take every part of her with him, every part that he cherished and loved, he'll take all of her with him. And she is nothing without him.

But she can't stop him. She _literally_ can't stop him.

Elena doesn't know what's wrong with her, why suddenly she can't argue with him today, but she just can't. She feels a desperate tug from the back of her mind telling her to just ask him not to go. And he will listen to her.

But since her voice doesn't seem to cooperate with her, she tries to stop him with her actions, desperate to make him stay. She knows he'll eventually somewhat interpret the reason of her madness. She just hopes he will want to.

"You said you'll never leave me," her voice seems broken, but Damon doesn't want to fight her now. If he does, he will surely lose his temper. His eyes flash with anger at her audacity, at her illusion to own him as her plaything. But he wants to avoid this battle of irrelevance as much as he can without getting his emotions getting in the way. He wants to appear understanding. She needs to know that he has accepted his fate, and he won't go massacring and leaving fire and ashes in his wake. He doesn't promise this to himself. But she doesn't need to know that. So he checks himself before speaking.

"Elena, I made a deal with someone. I have to go," he raises his eyebrows as to emphasis the fact how much he is needed somewhere else. But Elena is having none of that.

"You made a deal with me, too. You promised me, too, remember?" She is raging like a cornered animal. "What about that, huh?" she spats.

"It was when you were still a fragile human," Damon says evenly. "You don't need my protection anymore." He knows he is lying through his teeth. Because he knows that she still needs his protection. And no one can protect her better than him, not even his brother. _Specially_ not his brother. But he has already made clear to their friends and allies. Should they try to harm her or let anyone near her, he will be the end of them, powerful enough or not.

"It's not about my protection," she whispers, now unable to hold off her tears as they start pouring freely, causing Damon to ground his feet so he won't reach out and catch her tears in his palm before they vanishes in the carpet.

Damon knows what she means. But he also knows it will be gone in a few days. It's just her emotion on overdrive. The sensible Elena would be more agreeable with his decision. Maybe he should've waited a couple of days before leaving. But doesn't she get how much it weakens him to see her with his brother? Can't she at least grant him the relief from his misery that only she can allow?

"You are a vampire now, surely we'll meet again someday. It's not like it's the end, is it?" Damon tries to smile, but feels a little choked on his own words. He knows he will never see her eyes on his again. He might protect her from a distance, but he doesn't have the courage to be lost in her eyes when she doesn't want to shelter him in her heart. He is spent off his will, now it's time to retreat.

"Goodbye, Elena," he ends any further refute, but soaks up every detail of her presence in his mind once again before he turns to leave.

...

Elena suddenly feels panicked, just the way she felt when she first saw her mother's head lolled in an awkward angle in the sinking car. Her tiniest of hopes seems to fly away out of the window, her unorganized thoughts blocking the paths of clearance. She forces herself to focus on the task on hand. She runs back to him, tugs at his sleeves. "Wait, please, just… please," she chokes out.

Damon spins on his heels, confused and an underlying fury just trying to rear onto the surface. He really wanted this conversation to be a little easier on him, if that was even possible.

But she speaks before he spats, "That necklace, it is significant. It..it's a symbol for what we have."

"What?"

Elena rushes, "You gave it to me on my birthday, remember? After I lost it?"

Damon looks at her as if somehow she has lessened to five year old.

"Damon, it was when you gave this necklace, in that moment I realized that I love you." There, she said it.

But Damon is not reacting how she expected. He just stares at her for a long moment, shocked. And then he shakes his head slowly. "No, Elena."

"No?" she asks, puzzled.

"No, you don't love me," Damon concludes. The pain is stark in his aesthetic blue eyes, it breaks her heart to see him trying to appear strong when it's destroying him from the inside. "You think you love me because you're still new. You don't know what is happening to you. Your emotions are jumbled pretty bad." he chuckles softly. "But it all will be back in place real soon." He placates.

He knows to his bones that she loves him, but not enough to choose him. Not enough to leave his brother for him. So he makes it easier for her.

"Wha.. You think it's because I am a newbie, I don't know what I feel?" Elena scowls, angry with his condescending remark.

"It's not you, Elena," Damon sighs. "You don't love me. And I am fine with that. You are not obligated to love me. You are just saying this because your head is all scrambled up right now. Give it a little time, you'll remember your reasons."

"I remember all of it, Damon," Elena whispers.

He already knows that, but it changes nothing. Nothing changes what happened.

"You chose him," No anger, no accusation, just finality. Then he turns back again.

Elena decides, in a fraction of second she is turning him again and slamming herself into him, clashing their mouths together with such force that Damon's back slams loudly into the open door. But she doesn't stop. Elena holds his face into her palms and desperately tries to relay him what she feels. Damon is stunned for a long moment, her actions taking his mind in that motel balcony where she kissed him like this. No, this is different. This is bolder, more devoted, more sure. Damon thinks he would kiss like this if he were in love. But he is, and so is she. She loves him.

Damon finally comes out of his frozen state, and then he moves his lips, they dance with hers. His fingers tangle into her hair, he tugs her back a little, their temples touching, her tears glistening anew in her beautiful eyes.

"You love me," Damon wants to be sure it isn't a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing.

"I do," Elena says firmly.

But then he is reminded of the real problem. So he mentally kicks his ass before asking her, "Elena, my brother deserves…"

Elena quickly interrupts him with a clear voice. "He deserves someone who will love him. But I'm not that person. And I'm not in love with him anymore, haven't been in love with him for a long time now." She touches his face with unadulterated reverence, "I love you, Damon. I'm in love with you." She smiles encouragingly, willing him to believe her.

And she has to convince him. Because if he leaves her _she_ believes she won't survive.

 **Don't forget to tell me your thoughts. So, yep, you got that right. Review.**


	2. Persuasion and Freedom

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm really nervous about this chapter, since it's my first try in smut writing. But let me know if you like it, or hate it ;)**

 **Persuasion and Freedom**

Elena stops her thoughts with a feverish kiss onto Damon's lips; he returns it with a little hesitation. Her hands roam from his face to his neck and she grips at his hair. She moves them towards her bed and gently pushes Damon onto it without parting their lips. She moans into his mouth as he suddenly bits her lower lip. She hurriedly loosens a few buttons on his black shirt revealing his beautiful alabaster skin as she goes. She sits on his lap swinging a leg on either side of his. Damon keeps his hands splayed on her waist all the while, running them silently and feeling her delicate curves. But Elena doesn't seem too patient; she gets closer to his torso, barely letting the air breathe between them. As if he might disappear any moment and for just a second she just holds him, their goose bumps mingling. She peppers kisses on his neck, and she can feel his shudder as she nips at one of his sensitive spot. She smiles slowly and leans back to see his face as she rubs herself on him and his mouth falls down a little. Elena blushes when she finds him hardening, his heat matches her own even with the constraint of their clothes. Damon groans, his patience dwindling swiftly. She does it again, letting out a whimper when he thrusts back. Her fingers slide between his dark strands. When she swipes her tongue in his ear-shell Damon finally loses it. He turns them in her bed; her head falls with a gentle thud on the pillow. He gives a cursory glance at her black shirt before catching the hems and ripping the fabric in the front, and when he uncovers her black bra he does the same to it.

"You like black," he smirks down at her.

"Always did," Elena says impatiently. She tugs at his open shirt. "Want me to do the same with yours?" she quirks a warning brow.

In a flash, Damon's shirt and pants are shucked on the floor along with hers. He doesn't waste any moment before landing himself on her again. "I'm back," he says huskily. He nips at her slender neck and slowly runs his hand on her arm while with the back of the other he caresses her rosy cheeks, loving the way they becomes scarlet under his gaze. Elena squirms beneath him, unable to wait any longer.

"Damon," she whispers out as she runs her hands on his biceps, making him look at her curiously, although she can see there is still a patch of uncertainty hidden behind the curtain of desire in those dark blue eyes. _He still thinks I'm going to run away from him._

She nods at him, silently letting him know that she's ready. She keeps her gaze locked with his and her heart sings when his eyes sparkle with renewed faith.

Damon leans down and takes her lips between his own, slowly easing her into the kiss, her sweet taste calling to him like a siren. His hand finds itself at the button of her jeans. He reluctantly pulls off his mouth from hers and impatiently unzips her pants before discarding them off her long, tanned legs. He leans back, smoothing her legs on the way. He nips playfully at her calf, making her twisting and giggling. He smiles at her devilishly and looks down at the beautiful creature underneath him with devotion. He searches for hesitation in her eyes once again, and when he finds none he kisses her cheek sweetly. Elena cheekily tilts her face a little to plant a noisy kiss on his mouth. "I'm ready, Damon," she says urgently.

Damon slides his right hand under her waist and holds her midsection tilted upward. He nudges his knee between her legs and keeps them apart. Then he trails a single finger down her body and keeps his gaze on her expression as he finally prods his long digit in the apex of her thighs. He smiles in pleasure as her eyes flash wide and a squirmy sound falls from her mouth. He keeps pushing his finger in her wet cavern and latches his mouth around one of her hard peaks. Elena grasps his head in her palms and holds him tight, unable to think about anything except for the pleasure. Damon swirls his tongue across her nipple, then does the same to the other one. He prods another digit and feels her walls clench around his fingers. Elena gasps and grasps his hand to urge him on. He goes faster, grinding his teeth as her little moans makes him painfully harder. Damon rubs his thumb on her nub; he can already feel her tightening. Some more flicks and pumps and Elena lets out a breathless cry as she comes shuddering beneath his hard body. Damon still keeps thrusting unrelentingly, causing her to come a second time.

After the orgasms, Elena's body is left humming and she feels blissfully happy, but still not sated. She watches in a half-lidded stare as he stretches himself onto her slender body, holding her side with one hand and swinging her leg around his waist and guiding his shaft with the other as he enters her for the first time.

A deep, throaty noise rips out of his mouth as he finds himself enveloped in her sheath. She feels so good, so perfect that he doesn't ever want to be anywhere but in this moment, with her. But the thing that really gets him off is _her_ beautiful face when he fills her. Her eyes wide and dreamy, her fingers coming onto his ripped back, holding him for dear life. He moves then, long and sure, wanting to enjoy every second of their lovemaking.

Elena's little gasps drown as his mouth collides with her own trembling ones; his tongue invades behind her lips and fights a sensual battle with her own. She happily fights back. Her hands run across his strong arms and grip on his unyielding shoulders, her fingernails scratch his back as he starts to move faster using more force.

She realizes giddily that this crazy, primitive and undeniably selfless man is in love with her, devoted to her. A smile breaks on her face when he peps kisses along her neck and collarbones. Damon tilts his hip on a side, hitting her in a new spot and lifts his head to watch her as she heaves and thrusts against him. His eyes swipe on her lovingly before he starts to work on her with full force, his member throbbing and tightening inside her as she clenches around him. He lets out a growl and arches his back as she digs her nails into his flesh and draws blood. He can see the veins protruding under her eyes when the smell hits her nose. Damon dips his head to run his tongue on the pulse on her neck and then abruptly bites into her soft skin, all blunt teeth; just enough to cause her fall off the cliff.

Elena flies off her bed screaming coherently and his name falls from her mouth like a prayer. Her whole body shudders and Damon follows her soon after. He stays like that for a minute; then rolls off of her only to envelop her limp body in his arms.

Elena rests her hands on his chest and draws her knees in a fetal position, crooning in his neck. They stay in a comfortable silence for a while, except the low humming coming from Elena.

When her humming stops and she seems to fall asleep, Damon repeats the whole scenario over and over in his mind, hoping and dreading of what might be her reaction when she wakes up. Because if she realizes this was a mistake and leaves him apologizing he will be well damned. He flinches at the thought and shifts away from her body a little. But then he feels a hand grip his arm and her voice taking his name.

"Damon, stay, please?" she asks in a small voice.

He turns to her, taking to her anxious form. He nods and she moves herself to kiss him. It's relaxed and stretching and Damon complies. She breaks the kiss before taking his hand in hers. Then she jumps as a sudden epiphany crosses her mind causing Damon to startle and he looks at her confused.

"I asked you to stay." Elena dubiously knits her brows at him.

"And now you regret it." He states curtly.

"No!" she scowls, "It's just that.. I couldn't ask you this before..." she trails off uncertainly.

When she sees his dubious expression, she tries to explain. "When you said you were leaving, I wanted to protest. I wanted to tell you to stay, but I couldn't. I mean, my body was not cooperating." she frowns. "It's like every fiber in my body was fighting against my will. So I just couldn't tell you otherwise."

She hopes he gets whatever it is she's trying to explain.

"What about now? Do you still feel the same fight inside you?" Damon asks her in a quite tone.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, it doesn't feel like my body and mind are battling against each other anymore." She looks at him and finds him deep in thought, if not a little alarmed.

"Damon?" she asks, worried to see him like this.

Damon snaps out of his thought and looks down at her sharply, "Elena, you will let me go, now. You will do this because you don't love me." He states, his voice void of emotion.

His head slams into the pillow awkwardly as she slaps across his cheek, hard. Damon's mouth hangs open and he gawks at her, shock written all over his face.

Elena shakes with pure rage as she glares at him, her eyes start to burn as angry tears threaten to make an appearance.

"What is wrong with you?" she screams at his face. "I just told you that I love you, we just made love and now you…" she stops her rant and shoves him away. But when she watches his face fall she forces herself to calm down. She takes a long breath and closes her eyes for a brief moment. And when they open again, a stubborn expression set deep in them. Elena touches his face, wincing when she sees it still red from her earlier abuse. "Damon, I'm telling you now, that I love you. And I plan to say this over and over again in the future. I'm not willing to let you go. No matter what you say or do. And you can't tell me not to love you. It's completely my choice. And I'll even fight you if I have to. And I'm most definitely not letting you go now. So don't try to tell me otherwise."

Damon watches her with awe and finally an amused smile adorns his face. Elena narrows her eyes, still a little mad at his antics.

"Darling, you have no idea what you just did, do you?" he laughs, flicking her nose and much to her annoyance she finds it dampening her anger.

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" she swats his hand away.

Damon catches her off guard in a deep kiss and she starts to get lost in the kiss as he soothes her scalp with his fingers and hers come to clutch onto the nape of his neck. Then he breaks away and whispers to her, "Elena, you just broke the sire bond."

"What?" Elena raises her brows at the familiar name. But she can't quite catch whatever he's saying.

Damon runs his fingers in her chestnut hair, "Well, you were turned by my blood. And it seems like you and I formed a bond. It's called sire bond since it's bonded between a sire and his progeny." he smirks at her.

"But I thought only Klaus could form a sire bond with his hybrids." Elena's head starts to spin at the new revelation.

"Yeah, it's not common in normal vampires, but apparently it happened twice in my case alone." He muses.

"Twice?" Elena feels an uneasy knot in her stomach at the thought of someone else having a deep psychological bond with him.

"With a girl in 1940's, Charlotte," Damon shrugs. "Apparently, if a vampire has a deep connection with a human, there's an odd chance he'll be linked with them when they become vampire by his blood. It happened with Charlotte, and now it happened with you, too."

"So, that's why I couldn't fight you earlier," Elena knows what it means; she had feelings for Damon when she was human, and now it only intensified after her transition.

"Yup, but for some weird reason you succeeded to break the bond. It took me a sacrifice of a dozen to break the last one and it still didn't work," he mumbles.

Elena gasps at his words. But Damon beats her to it with his own question. "How did you break it, anyway?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head. "But when you were about to leave, I just knew that I had to stop you. So I fought with all my will and... somehow it's broken." she smiles, relieved that she defeated the bond.

"Could it be love, Damon?" She asks.

"Maybe, or it could be your patented stubbornness," he takes her hand and kisses her palm. Then he looks at her seriously, "You still love me?"

Elena smirks, "Yes, I do."

Damon grins and rolls her over so she is lying on top of him. He mock ponders, tapping his chin, "I'm not so sure about the whole sire bond breaking thing. Let's try one more time. Hmm… go and kill little witchy aka Bonnie Bennett." He waits for her answer with morbid curiosity.

Elena chokes at his incredulous command and sits back on his middle. She gives him a withering glare, "Not funny, Damon."

"Actually, it is, kind of," he wiggles his brows at her. "So, will you?" he bats his eyelashes charmingly.

"No," she scoffs and feels relieved not having an urge to kill her best friend, then leans down to kiss him. It's going to be a fun night.


End file.
